Disaster in Paradise
by KHAngel
Summary: [SK] Kairi wins a trip to paradise with a friend, but a hotel room mixup forces her to share her apartment with a complete stranger, a certain spikey haired brunette ... R & R!


**Summary: **Kairi wins a trip to paradise with a friend, but a hotel room mix-up forces her to share her apartment with a stranger; a certain spikey haired brunette …

**Note: **This story idea has been bugging me all for a while, so I'm putting it up! I really hope you readers enjoy reading it and I hope I don't get a writer's block like I did with "Locked In"! ((Which, btw, I hope to update soon.)) Oh, and this is a Sora/Kairi pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Kingdom Hearts series or its characters, yada yada yada! disaster in paradise

.:Ages of Main Characters:.

Kairi: 15

Sora: 15

Selphie: 14

Riku: 16

Now to begin the story! -throws confetti for effect-

* * *

"Kairi, wake _up_!"

"Ugh … wha …?" Kairi's eyes lids slowly fluttered open and her mystifying blue eyes were exposed. She let out a soft groan, still half asleep. One soft hand rose up to her side and smoothed out her messed up red hair. It took only a couple of minutes for her vision to completely clear. And when it did-- "Aaah!" Kairi was staring face to face with a brunette whose hair curled up on the sides of her head. The girl blinked her green eyes twice before she burst out laughing at the look on Kairi's face.

"It's not funny, Selphie!" Kairi huffed before throwing her pink pillow at her friend; it, in turn, hitting Selphie directly in the face," You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Selphie, who immediately stopped laughing at the throwing of the pillow, quickly gasped for air when the pillow hit the floor. She looked at her red headed friend and saw she actually made her mad. She honestly didn't mean to make Kairi angry at all! Selphie made a cute little pout and curled her lower lip, trying to put on her famous 'Chibi Puppy-Dog Face',"I'm so, so, SO sorry, Kai-Kai! Honest! Forgive me?" Kairi stared blankly at Selphie's pouting face and made a soft sigh. Hearing Selphie call her 'Kai-Kai' made Kairi allow herself to curl a smile upon her rosy lips. No-one was allowed to call Kairi 'Kai-Kai', except for Selphie. Selphie's called Kairi that since they first met and it wouldn't feel right at all if someone else tried to call Kairi that.

"Yeah … I suppose I _could_ forgive you," the red head made a small smirk at the brunette and they both broke into a fit of small giggles. "Why are you here?" She turned her attention to her alarm clock; 7:13 am," And so early?"

"Whaaat! You mean you actually _forgot_?" Selphie's mouth dropped and hit the carpeted floor as if she saw the great King Kong, himself outside the window. Kairi blinked and shrugged her delicate shoulders.

"Forgot what …?"

"Oh my Destiny! You really did forget! Honestly, Kai-Kai, can you ever remember anything?"

"Forget what? Remember what?" Kairi was getting annoyed.

"We're going on vacation, girl!" Selphie threw her arms in the air excitedly and topped her sentence off with a huge grin. Her words made Kairi's eyes pop in shock and her jaw drop slightly. Vacation? Surely Kairi remember if she were going on vacation or not! She usually remembered everything else, regardless what Selphie said.

"Vacation?"

"Oh, it's going to be so great!" Selphie began to hop up and down before quickly plopping down beside Kairi on her bed. She placed a hand on one of Kairi's shoulders and continued to grin. "Just think! You and me-- In _Hawaii_! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Kairi was still in shock that she forgot about this. Selphie continued to giggle excitedly as Kairi's thoughts raced through her head.

.:Kairi's POV:.

_Vacation? Hawaii? When did all of this happen? All of this just doesn't add up to me-- not at all! _

_Wait … now I remember! I won a contest in school and the prize was a trip to Hawaii with any friend of my choosing! Oh, wow! I can't believe I actually won such a contest! I never win anything! Not even a date with a hot guy! Hmm … speaking of 'hot guys' I can't wait to see all of them when we get to Hawaii._ _Just the thought of seeing those hot guys is making me blush!_

"Kairi? Kairi! Kai-Kai!" a shrill voice suddenly erupted my ears and I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I quickly turned my head to make direct eye contact with my life-long friend, Selphie.

"Huh? What? Oh … sorry." I found myself mumbling. I turned away and got out of my bed on the opposite side from where Selphie was sitting. I stared down at my pink nightgown before catching Selphie in my sight. I could see her staring at me in the corner of my eye. I didn't like that. I hate it when people stare at me, I really do! It makes me feel as if something's wrong with me or something.

"Kairi, are you ok?" I turned to face my friend once more. She had a look of concern on her face which made me frown slightly. To make her perk up I quickly put a smirk on my face and a hand on my hip.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? We're going to Hawaii!" my imitation of her must've worked because Selphie quickly gave me a grin and laughed happily. She never gets mad when I imitate or mock her; she knows I'm just joking around or trying to cheer her up.

"Damn right we are!" she quickly jumped off my bed and ran around it so we could be face to face before hugging each other and having my room fill with laughter.

* * *

.:Normal POV:.

The two friends' plane finally landed in Destiny Islands, Hawaii. ((**A/N:** I know that's not a real city in Hawaii, but it just popped in my head and I just had to use it!)) The flight was long and some-what boring, but Kairi and Selphie managed to occupy themselves so they wouldn't be _completely_ bored. Things such as talking silently, playing games, listening to their music together, and of course, sleeping.

Once the two got their luggage, they headed for the exit of the airport. When they stepped out of the automatic doors their eyes twinkled and their jaws dropped in awe. It was a beautiful sight! A clear blue sky, tall palm trees, exotic plants and colorful flowers, and the best part of all was the crystal clear ocean that sparkled in the warmth of the sun. You could see it all the way from the airport! It looked just like the postcards you send to a friend over the summer bragging about what a good time you're having! And the sent of it all! There were so many of them! The sent of fruit, exotic flowers, and the ocean mist; this place was, indeed, a paradise!

"WOW …!" the two were still stunned and in awe over it all. They'd never seen a more beautiful place on Earth!

Selphie's eyes continued to sparkle," This place is …"

"… Amazing!" Kairi finished. They finally snapped out of their gaze and laughed excitedly. "C'mon! We gotta get to our hotel!" She grabbed the brunette's wrist and they raced for the streets to find a taxi.

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

Once our cab made it to our hotel, Selphie and I raced through the entrance after getting our bags and such. The moment we took our first step through those doors … man, oh, man! The hotel was HUGE! It had a cute Tiki theme; with lilies and fake palm trees and everything! It's was so pretty! My eyes danced all around the room until they finally landed on the Check In Desk in the far back. I turned to Selphie, who was still in awe of it all. I chuckled and decided to walk on with out her toward the desk. I guess it didn't take long for her to realize I went on with out her because I could hear her footsteps racing to catch up with me. I looked over my shoulder and chuckled at Selphie as she began to pick up her pace. She finally reached my side and we walked in unison toward the counter.

"Uh, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee-- really, _really_ bad!" My head quickly turned to Selphie and the look on her face just made me burst out laughing! I saw Selphie stand up straight as I continued through my fit of giggles and I noticed I turned a few heads as well. They all started to stare and when I realized it, I quickly shut up and cleared my throat. Everyone but Selphie turned back to what they were doing. I then stared at the floor and felt my cheeks get warm.

_How embarrassing …_

"It's not funny! It really gotta pee! Like, right now!" Selphie began to wave her arms up and down and I giggled slightly again.

"Ok, ok. Go on ahead."

"B-but, aren't cha comin' with me?"

"No, why would I have to?"

"Because I won't know where our room is! Duh, Kai-Kai!"

"That doesn't matter, Selph. Just ask the lady at the Check In desk where our room is. "Selphie's lower lip twitched. Either she was trying to give me her Chibi face to come with her or she was about to wet herself. Either way, she would have to go to the bathroom anymore!

"Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" she whined.

"Sorry, Selph, but you take _forever_ in the bathroom and I really wanna see our room!" I whined back. Selph then stomped her foot lightly on the shiny tiled floor.

"Hmph! You're such a meanie-head, y'know that?"

"Yep!" I shot her one of my famous grins and giggled when I saw the look on her face.

"Fine; I'll go by myself then!" she began to march off to the other side of the room and down a hallway that had a sign hanging over in that read: "Bathrooms this way". I laughed again as I saw her begin to run while dragging her bags behind her across the hall's carpeted floors. I turned my attention back to the direction of the Check In desk and began to make my way to it. Once I was in front of it, I looked at the lady sitting in a chair in front of a computer, typing. She seemed to be kinda young and her skin was dark, some-what tanned. I cleared my throat a little.

"Excuse me …" Thankfully, the lady heard me and looked up at me. I'm so glad she heard me, people tell me I speak in a low voice. I guess it's because I'm shy.

The lady smiled kindly at me and took her hands off her keyboard," Yes, welcome to the Paopu Hotel. How can I help you, young lady?" Thank goodness! A nice person! I was so afraid that there would be some rude people who work here.

"Um … yes. My name is Kairi Starling. I won a contest at my school to stay here for three weeks with my friend."

"Oh right! I know what you're talking about. One second please." That was easy! I watched her as she typed something into her computer which made a small beeping sound after a couple of seconds. The lady then got out of her chair and walked over to a wall behind her that had racks of keys on it. She scanned the keys and finally pulled one off its little hook. She then turned around and walked toward me, holding out a gold key with a small leather keychain attached to it. I'm guessing it was the room number on the keychain. "Here you go, dear. You're apartment house number is 238! Enjoy your stay at the Paopu Hotel!"

After I took the key from her, it clicked in my head," Wait. Apartment house? I thought I would have to stay in a regular room!" The lady quickly smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, no, dear! You see, your school made reservations for you and your friend, so they wanted to make sure you enjoy your stay here and to make sure you were comfortable at all times!" I blinked a couple of times after she said that.

_Did I hear her right? I'm actually gonna be staying a suite! This is just too cool! _

I finally snapped out of my shock stage and made a big smile," Th-thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome." The lady walked over to some screen doors next to her desk and motioned her arm out toward the outside with a large grin," Enjoy your stay." I quickly grabbed my bags off the floor and ran out of the doors she opened for me.

_No … way …!_

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was beautiful! Palm tree and flowers everywhere! And I could see the ocean too! As I continued to look in amazement, I saw all the apartment houses lined up across dirt and stone paths. I began to run down the path in search for where I was staying.

* * *

.:Normal POV:.

'_Here it is! My apartment! I can't wait to go inside!'_ Kairi walked up to her apartment's door. It was made of sturdy wood and had "238" carved into it. She took her key out of her pocket and put it through the key slot. A perfect fit! She turned the key until a heard a small click sound and slowly pushed the door open. Two steps was all it took before Kairi was in her little house. Her eyes widened slightly and twinkled at how the house looked inside. What would you expect when you stay in a paradise like Hawaii? How everything looks is suppose to dazzle you, isn't it?

Just by standing in the door way, you can see a perfect size living room with special carpeting. It had a couple of couches and a chair or two all placed in the perfect spots so you could either talk with your friends or watch something on the flat screen TV. Kairi softly closed the door behind her and slowly walked through the living room while dragging her bags across the floor. On the far right of the room led into another room. The kitchen. It had a black marble ((**A/N:** If there's such a thing. -shrug-)) counter with some high stool chairs for eating your meals in and a stove to cook those meals on. Kairi walked over to the black fridge and opened it to see it fully packed with food and drinks!

"Wow! This place really _is_ perfect!" she closed the fridge's door and continued walking through the house.

-Meanwhile- 

Selphie walked down the dirt stone path looking at her surroundings in awe," This place is so pretty!" She held up her key and looked down at the apartment number on the keychain. Her eyes kept going from the keychain, to the apartments' numbers. Selphie finally stopped in front of an apartment. She held her key up again and looked at the number on the door and smiled big. "283 … yep! This is my apartment!" She quickly unlocked the door, ran inside, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

_I … love this place! _

This apartment had everything! And I mean 'everything'! After looking around in the front of the apartment, I decided to go down the hall and check out the rest of the place. Everything was so quiet; the only thing I could hear was the ocean's waves moving back and forth across the beach's sandy shores. As I walked down the short hallway, I noticed a door half opened at the end of it. I decided to make my way to the door and peered into it.

"Oh, wow!" my eyes glimmered as they scanned the room. It had two beds across from each other with tropical flower bed sheets, a wooden sliding door closet, two night stands with Tiki lamps on them on the left sides of the beds, and a large window on the far back wall that had a beautiful view of the ocean! ((**A/N:** Are you as annoyed as I am to read all of these descriptions?)) But … something in particular caught my eye …

A suitcase on the floor. It was next to one of the beds. I blinked and took a step into the room. Once I set my bags down on the opposite bed I walked over to the suitcase on the floor and knelt down to it. I know it wasn't my place to touch it because it wasn't mine, but I had to see if it had a tag or something on it. Nope. There was no tag. I didn't have a choice- I had to open it. I had to know if someone left it behind or something so I could turn it in! Or what if there was a weapon or something in it!

I quickly unzipped the bag's zipper and almost literally tore it open.

_What the …?_

My eyes widened when I saw what was inside. The bag was filled with not weapons … but clothes. Clothes belonging to a _BOY_! There were t-shirts, ripped up jeans, and ... underwear! … My cheeks quickly got hot as I stared down directly at some black boxers! "Oh my God …" My whisper was filled in both shock and fear. I quickly jumped up and back a bit, my eyes still looking directly at the boxers. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter every second …

"Hey! What're you doing in here?"

"Aah!" … Before I knew it I was on my behind on the carpeted floor. My eyes were clutched tight and my heart was pounding from the sudden loud booming voice. After a couple of seconds I decided to open my eyes only to stare directly at a pair of black and yellow sneakers planted in front of me. I blinked and began to slowly trace the figure of which the feet belonged to. My eyes widened and my heart pounded harder when I came into direct eye contact with a spikey brown haired, blue eyed boy! He looked my age and was wearing a short sleeved black hoodie with baggy jeans.

My heart kept racing and my face kept getting hotter every second I stared at him … finally, I felt my lips begin to part and my voice begin to stutter …

"Who … who the hell are you?"

* * *

Man that chappie sucked! Sorry if you were disappointed readers, but I had to detail the first chapter to show how everything would lead up to all the **FUN** stuff! I guarantee future chapters are gonna kick ass! But just so you know, flames are not accepted. I'm new to showing everyone my work, and to be honest, my self esteem is low enough!

If you want an update on future chapters, you know what you have to do! **REVIEW**! -grins- Thanks for reading the first chappie of my story. See ya during the next update! Oh, and again, HURRY UP AND REVIEW SO I CAN PUT UP MY NEXT KICK ASS CHAPPIES!

-KHAngel


End file.
